Two Moms are Better than One
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: What would happen if your mom found another mom which has the same hobbies as your mom? Simple, a very quick wedding! OneShot! Pairings read more to find out!


**"Two Moms are Better than One"**

_{Hehe, well here comes my 5th one!!! Thankies for those who reviewed!!! *throws everyone some muffins* What? I like muffins anyhow, I can be called "Queen of OneShots" now!!! and yes once again this is a OneShot. YOSH! To the story we go!!!!}_

_**Pairings: KikuAto (Special Pair) I know, because they are special to me LOL.**_

**WARNINGS: No Spoilers I promise. But, minor gramatical problems! And yes, Atobe and Eiji's mom will be included here. [My trademark, things that are like this meant what he/she is thinking] And Kikumaru-san and Atobe-san meant Eiji and Keigo's mom.**

**DISCLAIMERS: NOOOOO!!!! Its not mine. I want it to but nope!!!!! *glomps at Eiji* But atleast I can do this LOL!!!**

* * *

-Eiji still doesn't remember what was he doing infront of Atobe's house-- Opps I mean, mansion. Yes, he is infront of Atobe's mansion in his green tux with his mom. He still felt a bit uncomfortable to the thought of going in the 'mansion' of the captain of his rival school with his mom to have dinner. He doesn't even remember saying yes to his mother's request.

**~FLASH BACK~**

_"Unyaa~ Oishi, nya here's my slip for tomorrow. My mom said I need a check up.", the red head exclaimed._

_"Saa, too bad you cant come tomorrow.", the tensai said._

_"Sou, I'll give this to Tezuka. Just be sure to be carefull.", the mother of seigaku said._

_**~THE NEXT DAY~**_

_"Uwahh! Mou, Kaa-san, you mean after the check up we get to go on the tennis convention?", the red head said._

_"No, we get to go to the cooking convention, which is on the opposite part.", his mother replied._

_**~AT THE CON~**_

_"Eiji!!! Let's go here!", his mother said as she looks around with enthusiasm._

**[Mou I have to get out of here]**, _Eiji thought._

_"Nya, Kaa-san, can I go to the Men's room?", asked the red head while pouting a bit._

_"Oh, sure, just don't get lost.", she said even without looking back._

**[Unyaaa! Kaa-san is scarry when she is like that]**, _Eiji thought as he went in the CR but he bumped in to a familliar figure._

_"Ah,n Ore-sama demands to know who did that!", Atobe exclaimed._

_"Nya~! Itte, Hoi? Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei nya??", asked Eiji._

_"Hmpft, and your Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku ,nah?", asked Atobe._

_"Mou, I never expect to see someone like you in a cooking convention nya. Sou, what are you doing here anyway ~Nya?", asked Eiji._

_"Hmpft, Ore-sama has his reasons. How about you, don't you have school and tennis practice today?", asked Atobe._

_"Mou, my mom dragged me here!", he said while pouting cutely._

_"Ah,n so you want to do something?", asked Atobe._

_"It's alright with me nya!", he replied._

_**=MEANWHILE=**_

_"Um, which is it? Ugh, the time when I need Keigo here he isn't!", ranted Atobe-san._

_"Uh, eto, ah sumimasen, but do you know where the utensils are?", asked Kikumaru-san._

_"Uh, I don't really know, thats what I've been looking for too.", replied Atobe-san._

_"Ah, There it is!!", Atobe-san pointed._

_"You're right!!", Kikumaru-san replied as they both made their way through the crowd of people._

_-After that they decided to go through a cafe near by._

_"Oh, don't worry about it, its my treat.", Atobe-san said._

_"Oh, Thank you! Huh, were did my son ran off to? He better not be at that Tennis Con thing!", Kikumaru-san said._

_"Mou, now that you mentioned it, were is Keigo?", Atobe-san asked._

_"Ah,n no wonder sometimes I see wrinkles in Oishi's head. Ore-sama should stay away from Gakuto for a while.", Atobe said while fliping his hair._

_"Uwahhh!!! Nya~! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!! My mom must be worried sick about--", Eiji was cut when he saw a familliar figure near a cafe. It was ..._

_"Kaa-sama?", Atobe gazed as he looked in the same direction as Eiji was looking. They both went in the cafe and ..._

_"Mou!!! Eiji what took you so long?! I've been worried sick! Souka! I want you to meet Atobe--", she was cut..._

_"Keigo-kun!!! What have you been doing?! You got me worried sick!", Atobe-san exclaimed._

_"So, thats your son? Saa, looks like our boys know each other!", commented Kikumaru-san._

_"Sou, Ahh, that's right, ne, Kikumaru-san, you wanna come to our mansion blessing tomorrow?", asked Atobe-san._

_"Ahh, that sounds like a great idea and our boys can have their bonding together! Oh don't forget to show me your yaoi fics!", reminded Kikumaru-san._

_"Saa, I will show it to you tomorrow at the party, so let's go Keigo-kun?", proclaimed Atobe-san._

_"Maa, we should go to Eiji?!", asked Kikumaru-san._

**[I have a really bad feeling about this.]**, _both boys thought._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

-So there he was standing infront of Atobe's mansion wearing a green tux. Then as he and his mom went in the giant room, Atobe-san and Keigo greeted them.

"Mou! I'm glad that you made it here!", Atobe-san said with a smile.

"Ah,n Ore-sama welcomes you to his mansion.", Atobe called out.

-The party started as it should and nothing weird going on or so, until their moms meet up Atobe's master bedroom. Then as Eiji went up to different kinds of rooms (cause he was bored) hesaw Atobe standing outside a room with his eyes seem curious.

"Nya, Atobe, what are you doing--", he was cut by Atobe suddenly grabbing him and shoving him near his chest with his right hand on his mouth and th other on his hands.

"Shhh, they're talking about something listen to Ore-sama.", he said as he lets go of his hand and Eiji listened along.

"Um oh what a nice couple! But I support this and that rather than your pairing.", someone said inside.

"Oh how nice too! But I much rather see them together. But thats the rules of Shounen Ai and Yaoi.", another one responded.

-Wait, whats this 'pairing' ad 'shounen Ai' and 'Yaoi' these two are talking about? Then Eiji remembered what his mom said and...

"Chotto thats our moms inside their! Nya~ what do they mean about those things?", he asked as he looked up to Atobe the door suddenly opened then Atobe covered Eiji and ended up being on top. Then the rollings cause Atobe to accidentaly kiss Eiji in lips!! Their moms looked out to see that their sons were 'making out'.

"Uwaiii!!! Eiji! I didn't know you support shounen ai!? But this solves our problems right Atobe-san?", Kikumaru-san asked s he saw the two stood up blushing deep red as they looked on the floor.

"Maa! If you two could have knocked in and went inside then you two should have 'made out' inside with a bed instead of outside!", Atobe-san explained.

"EH!!!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT 'MADE OUT'?????", the two asked in unison as they were blushing with crimson red.

"Maa,lets talk about their engagement tomorrow then?", Kikumaru-san asked as she made i outside for the party was over.

"Sure, just come in any time.", Atobe-san replied.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

"Eiji!!!! Its time to go and talk about your wedding!", Kikumaru-san yelled out which made the regulars have a shocked expression.

"OHHHHH!!!!! Eiji-senpai is getting married!!!!", Momo teased.

"Saa, invite me to your wedding Eiji-kun?", Fuji asked.

"Hmm, so who are you engaged to?", asked Inui.

"Souka? Well who is it?", Oishi asked.

"Mou its ... ... ... ... Atobe Keigo... ... ... ...", The red head said while blushing deeply as he remembered the events last night.

Then as he left, the regulars instantly fell one by one. Well, Atobe's not having much luck too. And thats why two moms are better than one. You could get an instant wife/husband!!!

**~OWARI~**

_{Souka!!!! Its finish!!!!!! Well look forward to my next story cause *Trumpets playing* A contest will be held so pay attention please!!!!!!}_


End file.
